


Ron/Flip AU Collection

by AU_rubix_cube



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe Everything tbh, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-08 07:16:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AU_rubix_cube/pseuds/AU_rubix_cube
Summary: Each chapter is a drabble for a different AU. I'll add tags as they become relevant. Do not expect any Sanity here





	1. Soulmate AU- colours

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate AU Nr.1: You see in black and white until you look into your soulmate's eyes

Flip breathes out slowly and watches the cigarette smoke disappear and reappear as it moves in and out of the sunlight, spider-web silver as it twists one way, then a ghostly grey as it turns the other. The office ceiling swims in and out of focus, the same colour as the smoke. He can only tell them apart because one of them moves. Kinda like trying to tell an ashy-grey fox apart from a charcoal forest, but infinitely more dull. Nevertheless, it's relaxing, and he doesn't appreciate the quiet moment being interrupted by the door being flung open.

"Jimmy, the rookie's late."

Flip glances over to see said rookie's reaction, and looks him in the eye and- 

And-

It's like a sunrise, but sped up, starting in the centre of the man's eyes and bursting out, gloriously bright. It spreads over his face- the colour of his skin is fucking _incredible_, it's so _warm_\- his lips, just a touch lighter- a hint of a beautiful softness that must be pink as his mouth falls open slightly, staring at Flip. 

~~~~~~

"Jimmy, the rookie's late."

Ron glances over at the man on the couch and forgets all about being late. He knows it's about to happen just a millisecond before it does, _feels_ it- 

-It looks as if the colours are pouring out of his soulmate's wide, shocked eyes as he sits up and stares back at him. His eyes, his eyelashes, his freckles, his dark hair, how haphazard his outfit looks now that Ron can see it's colours- what are they even? What are any of these? It's all so intense, it's too much, but... it feels like coming home. It feels like stepping into a warm room when you hadn't realised how cold you were.

Ron's dimly aware that his mouth is open and he probably looks like an idiot but he's in_ love_, dammit.

~~~~~~

It all just... fits. Flip somehow thought that colours would make things look strange, alien, but they look complete. Shadow and shape and texture- the colour _enhances_ it all instead of blocking it out. He can feel his heart pounding. 

It's a_ little_ overwhelming. 

He decides to keep his eyes anchored on his soulmate for the time being- Ha! As if he could tear himself away. He could probably look at him forever. He'd be beautiful in black and white, but in colour... he's indescribable. The way the light plays with his eyes and highlights the curve of his lips, the contrast between the bright necklace he's wearing and his skin- Flip can't get over his skin. 

Flip wants to touch him.

<strike>Flip wants to_ lick_ him.</strike>

And then his soulmate _smiles_ at him.

"You're gorgeous." Flip blurts out.


	2. Alternate first meeting- records room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what if they met a little earlier, while Ron was still working in the records room, and Jimmy probably planned it actually

Motherfucker, it pisses Flip off when Jimmy does this. 

In the field he's a great partner, but he just gets distracted so easily in the office. Flip sent him off to get the file on the third of three men they're investigating, and he's been gone for twenty minutes at least. Honestly.

With a sigh, he gets up to go find him, taking the files with him and continuing to compare them as he walks. They've had two months of dead ends, but he's got a good feeling about this- the third guy is the link, he's sure. If they all worked for the same car dealership, they've got the fuckers.

He flings open the records room door and wanders in, calling:

"Hey, asshole! How much longer is it gonna take you to find _one_ file?!" With his eyes still fixed on the documents in his hands.

There's no answer for a moment. Then:

"I guess that depends on how long you're gonna take to tell me what file you need." 

A soothing, lyrical voice- with an undercurrent of steel.

_Not Jimmy's voice._

Flip looks up and almost drops the papers, because that's- not Jimmy. That's a- really handsome- black guy, he must be new- wow, his hair- his _mouth_\- and Flip was unbelievably rude and what the_ fuck_ must this guy think of him and _shit, aaargh-_

"Uh...Hi. Sorry. I thought you were Jimmy." Flip says lamely. His palms are sweating, and the guy's just giving him this cool, calm look with his big, pretty eyes, <strike>don't think pretty stop thinking about how cute he is stop it.</strike> He tilts his head slightly in dispassionate acknowledgement.

He doesn't want to stare. He kinda does want to stare. The new guy has a broad chest and really nice arms and he might be a head shorter than Flip, but he gives off the distinct impression that he wouldn't have a problem knocking him on his ass. 

Flip just can't read his expression. 

~~~~~~

The other officer does look genuinely sorry, but Ron isn't quite ready to let him off the hook and laugh it off. He's not had the best day. He's not had the best _week_. If it didn't feel like giving up too easy, he might be wondering if this job was really the best idea. He's bored outta his mind and simultaneously wound so tight his shoulders have started cramping up on him. Maybe the frustration is making him paranoid, but he's not completely sure this guy isn't messing him around, so he keeps his face neutral and his tone glacial.

"So, which file?"

"Oh, um, Jay Walker."

Ron doesn't have the energy for this, so he just gives the guy a _look_. He gets a look of confusion in return which suddenly and rather comically morphs into mortification.

"Oh God, no, I'm- I'm serious, that's his_ actual_ fucking name. I swear to God, I'm not messing with you."

Ron raises an eyebrow, but gives in and goes to look in the W's. Lumberjack dude watches him nervously.

Well, what do you know.

Jay T. Walker.

Ron can't help it, he laughs.

"Wow. What parents named their child _Jay Walker_? Poor dude." He hands the file to the guy with an easy smile, feeling a little bad for being snippy with him.

"Heh, yeah. He's selling drugs to kids, though, so..."

"So fuck him, he deserves a silly name." Ron concludes, leaning on the counter. Lumberjack guy smiles back at him shyly, and hey. That's a pretty nice smile. Ron's not made of stone.

"I'm Ron Stallworth, by the way." He says, and the other officer hastily puts down the files to shake his hand. Jeez, this dude's hands are _huge._

"I'm Flip. Um, Philip. Zimmerman. But just call me Flip, everyone does." Flip babbles. Ron grins at him.

_Cute, cute, cute. _

~~~~~~ *some time later*~~~~~~

"Hey, sorry about tha- Ow! Hey!"

"Jimmy, you're an absolute piece of shit-" 

"What?! What'd I do?!"

"I'm gonna _kill_ you-"


	3. Soulmate au- first words tattoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first words your soulmate says to YOU SPECIFICALLY are tattooed somewhere on you.  
I have taken liberties with the exact wording of their first words. Although Flip having "Sorry, it'll never happen again!" on his tit would have been pretty funny

The slanted handwriting on Ron's wrist reads: 

_I'm not ready._

And that's ok. Ron _is_ going to be ready. He's thought of a million responses, a million ways to comfort his soulmate. A million ways to back off, tell them he won't ask for anything they can't give. A million ways to tell them they can do it! He believes in them!

A million ways to say they don't have to face it alone. He's with them.

Whatever the context and the problem is, he's prepared to say whatever his soulmate needs.

_(His father laughs and ruffles his hair- "That ain't how it works, son, but I'm sure you'll do fine all the same.")_

He's often lain awake, idly tracing the three words, his pulse steady under his fingertips, trying to picture meeting his soulmate. (What? Who hasn't?) He's imagined worry fading from their face, imagined them smiling. Gentle eyes. He's imagined tracing his words on their skin. He's wondered where his words will be- over their heart? He'd like that.

So when his soulmate raises a steady hand and jokes:

"I'm not ready."

with a calm mouth and mocking eyes and _confidence_, Ron is a little thrown.

His heart is pounding and his ears are ringing and the moment of realisation stretches on forever; _this is his soulmate._

He can't stop staring at him, as the shock slowly morphs into delight- his soulmate. The person he's made for. He smiles at him, and there's a surprised flicker in his soulmate's eyes, a soft curl in the corner of his mouth. He's oddly beautiful-

"Flip, play nice. Go get him miked up." Chief Bridges says with an eyeroll, and time starts moving again.

And Ron's met his soulmate. 

Ron follows his soulmate (Flip. His name is Flip.) in a daze. He doesn't know what to say.

He didn't think Flip would be so tall. Or white. Or a _cop._

His dad is gonna laugh so hard.

Ron's brain comes back online as they mike him up. Right. Job. He's an undercover cop and he's working with his _soulmate_, but he's still an undercover cop, and he really can't screw this up. He adjusts the armband covering his wrist. It can wait until the job isn't in the way.

~~~~~~

The bold handwriting across Flip's chest reads:

_And the plan is...?_

He's always imagined it as a bored drawl, a voice probably rough from smoking, a don't-care attitude. Maybe a woman- the writing is tidy. He'd imagined a possessive hand printing it steadily across his heart, pressing down hard.

He hadn't liked it.

He'd told Jimmy he was fine on his own. He wasn't the domestic type. Did Jimmy remember how long it took them to become _friends_? He wasn't in a hurry to find his _soulmate_.

The truth is that he hadn't thought he'd _like_ his soulmate. And it's only now occurring to him that he was being fucking _ridiculous, _because he's told Ron Stallworth to stick to the plan, and Ron Stallworth has asked him, wide eyed and eager and a little nervous but endearingly so:

"And the plan is...?"

And Flip _knows_ it's him.

Fuck. It's him, it's his soulmate. Ron Stallworth is his soulmate and Flip isn't ready to meet his soulmate, he doesn't want to meet his soulmate yet but _fuck_ if he didn't want Ron Stallworth the minute he saw him smile-

"Um..." he fumbles with the microphone, he can't deal with this_ now_, there's a _job_ to do, what's he going to _do-_

"...Improvise." He decides. It's always worked in the past.

~~~~~~

Flip is definitely not hiding in the records room.

It wouldn't have mattered if he _was_\- Ron finds him.

"We should talk." Ron says, quiet but firm, stepping into his space. <strike>He smells so fucking good.</strike> Flip resolutely acts dumb.

"About what?"

But there's no evading. Ron smiles up at him gently. Flip loves that smile. (In the past few weeks he's seen a lot of different smiles of Ron's. He loves all of them. Even the smug ones.) 

"About this." 

He pulls the gold band off his wrist. 

_I'm not ready._

It's so unmistakably Flip's handwriting. He could have put it there himself with a biro. 

A weight suddenly falls away from his chest. 

There's nothing to worry about. Ron is his soulmate and he won't hurt him. This isn't about ownership, it's about belonging.

Now that he's had the realisation, it seems so simple that he huffs a soft laugh, reaching out to trace the words. Ron's pulse is strong and warm under the pad of his thumb.

"Are you fucking kidding me, that's so convenient, mine are right across my chest- the amount of people who stare at my fucking nipples trying to read them-" He fumbles his shirt open, pulls the collar of his undershirt down, feeling a bit daft, but the way Ron smiles is worth it.

"And the plan is...?" He reads out loud.

"Improvise." Flip murmurs. "I mean, we've gotten pretty good at it."


End file.
